Unsettled Feud
by keattg
Summary: Hikari is a misunderstood girl—for her whole life, she has been treated like trash by everyone in Konoha. What happens when tragedy strikes and she is forced to make a difficult decision?


_**A/N: I originally posted this on Wattpad but my sister told me to post it here.**_

_**And I think it'll get more views here because I want attention ;_;**_

_**Anyway. This is my first story on this site. Yay.  
**_

* * *

My name is Hikari.

No one has ever been able to understand me.

When I was born, my parents sealed the ten-tails inside of me, making me the ten-tails jinchuuriki. There was always a creepy voice in my head and I never knew who it was until the voice told me when I was five. I have always been bullied and ostrasized by the other children.

I have long black hair that changes color according to my mood, and a tall, skinny frame. I was born with special eyes-one is a byakugan and the other a sharingan. But my eyes have always been a curse, because I was teased as a child for being different, and because neither the Uchihas or the Hyugas would accept me. My mother was a Hyuga and my father an Uchiha; they were both kicked out of their clans because their clans didn't approve of their marriage. They have two children: my older sister, Samachankawaiidesukun, and me, Hikari. Samachankawaiidesukun wasn't like me; she wasn't born with a sharingan or a byakugan, but I think she is lucky, because she does not have to face the discrimination I do.

I was walking along the pond this morning to practice my new fire-lightning jutsu when I saw my sister walking by next to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm performing the Lightning Dragon Fire Wave Jutsu," I said. "I haven't ever tried it before, but I have developed the jutsu myself and know all the hand signs I have to do. It requires three of my four chakra natures: lightning, fire, and water."

She nodded and stood to watch.

I took a deep breath, and my hands began to leap between handsigns. Ox, boar, tiger, ram, rat-skunk-kangaroo. I did them all flawlessly, and when I finally went through all of them, I put my fingers to my mouth and blew. A rainbow tiger of lightning erupted from my mouth and swam around in a pool of fire, dancing around the trees and reflecting off the surface of the lake. I let go of the jutsu, and the tiger slowly disappeared.

This is not a surprise. I usually do good on my first try-I am the youngest Anbu in the ninja world, after all.

My sister stood up and left.

* * *

It was nighttime. I just got up in the middle of the night when I sensed a strange flare of chakra. I quietly stepped outside and followed the trail.

I heard screaming, and I began to run.

There was more screaming, and more yelling. I ran to my parents' room and flung open the door...

To find Samachankawaiidesukun, standing over my dead parents, knife in hand.

She killed them.

I fell to the ground, my body shaking with sobs. How could she do this?

"Why, Samachankawaiidesukun? Why would you do this?"

She sneered. "I have always been jealous of you, Hikari. Ever since the day you were born, you have always surpassed me in everything, despite the fact that you are years younger than me. Stronger, faster, more beautiful. You were the one with the beautiful name; but me, I was given a humiliating name and born with nothing. I was raised by inexperienced parents, and born inferior. My family means nothing now; I have been consumed by hatred for you. You will die tonight!"

She lunged at me with her sword, and I effortlessly dodged the attack, while still consumed by sorrow. I grabbed the sword from her hand and flipped it around, pointing it at her heart.

"Don't make me do this, Samachankawaiidesukun," I sobbed. "I don't want to kill you."

"No, I will be the one killing you!" she snarled, lunging at me.

She jumped forward, thrusting her body into the sword. The sword pierced through her chest. She gasped and looked down.

"No! I didn't mean to!" I screamed, dropping the sword. I spun around and ran out of my home, sobbing as I sprinted up the hill.

"Help! Help! My family is dead!" I screamed.

A giant clay bird appeared in the sky, and a man jumped off.

"Is this the Uchiha-Hyuga house, hm?" he asked.

"Please help me!" I screamed, throwing myself at him.

"Get off, hn!" he yelled pushing me off. "Danna!"

Chakra strings attached to my back and pulled me away, throwing me on the ground.

"Wait, stop!" I yelled. "Please help me! You aren't from Konoha, right? So you won't treat me badly for being the jinchuuriki of the ten-tails!"

The hunched-over man narrowed his eyes. "I despise annoying brats like you," he hissed.

"Yeah, Danna-I'll finish her."

He threw a spider at me.

I gasped and stared at it.

Is someone...attacking me?

But none of my opponents have ever attacked me! They have never even tried, because they have been stunned by my beauty at first glance! I can't understand-

My vision turned red and I fell.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Easy one, yeah," Deidara muttered, staring at the dust from the explosion.

"Pein wanted us to retrieve the nine-tails. I am going to question the residents of this home. I've heard that they have a bad history with two of the most powerful clans in Konoha."

"Don't sense any chakra from there, yeah. Think they're all dead?"

Sasori paused for a second. "...yes."

"Hn. Glad that girl's dead. Ten tails? Load of bullshit to me, yeah."

"Another special snowflake," Sasori muttered. "Let's go."


End file.
